


Reunion

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Actions Have Consequences [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Budapest, Diary/Journal, Gen, Human Vision (Marvel), Ms Yarner is an original elderly character, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pet Cat, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, bucky's journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: During their journey to America, Vision mentions they have a stop to make.To their surprise, James and Soldat find themselves back at their apartment building.Familiar faces are bound to pop up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Vision, Tony Stark & Vision
Series: Actions Have Consequences [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458583
Comments: 17
Kudos: 586





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, haha. Sorry for that, I got stuck on how I wanted to write this. So I focused on my other stuff to give myself a break.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

James slung his bag over his shoulder and paused when he heard Tony and Vision begin to speak. He turned, curious but Tony smiled his way.

“I’d like to speak to Vision for a moment in private, he’ll meet you at the Quinjet.”

Confused but not curious enough to question, James nodded and headed downstairs.

Admittedly, both Soldat and his own inquisitiveness made them ponder on just what it was that Tony and Vision were speaking about. But James pushed the feeling aside to do as Tony asked.

Vision appeared only a minutes after they made it to the Quinjet, and the android greeting them with a smile. “Tony ask asked me to make a stop on the way back and pick something up. Do you have any quells with that?”

“None.” James tilted his head, another swell of curiosity rising.

* * *

James recognised where they were the moment they approached.

Ferihegy airport.

 _Budapest’s_ airport.

James exhaled nervously. “Vision?”

The android approached with a small smile on his face. “Yes?”

“Why…why are we back in—?”

He held his hand out to reveal a small silver circular disk no large then quarter. “This is a Veil. It is a holographic device that runs an algorithm to modify your features to look generic, for a lack of a better word. A composition of thousands of faces to produce an average one, nothing remarkable or memorable so that nothing would catch someone’s eye when you're moving about. And Tony informed me that before we return to America that there is still someone we’ve yet to collect.”

James felt his breath lodge in this throat. Pisică.

Vision’s smile widened at his realization. “Tony is quite a wonderful person, isn’t he?”

James could only nod, swallowing the lump in his throat to ask: “So how does this thing work?”

“Simply place it to your temple and press it firmly.”

The sensation was almost like fabric being dragged across your face. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was noticeable—it wasn’t something you’d forget you were wearing. As it did slide across James’ periphery, it was like a ray of sun reflecting off water.

He blinked several times, getting used to the feeling.

With a pair of gloves on, James followed Vision who suddenly, instead of a red android was a human-looking man. James made a quiet noise in surprise.

Vision smile at him as he pulled his own hat on to cover the gem in his forehead. “Forgive me for not informing you before I shifted. It surprised everyone else the first time they saw he change too.”

James couldn’t help the soft chuckle imagining Tony yelping at the sudden shift in appearance. For some reason, it seemed oddly fitting.

“It’s okay. Just taken aback.”

* * *

James had to take a breath as they stood outside the main entrance to the apartment building. He wonders how Ms Yarner is doing. He hopes had he hadn’t caused her any unnecessary stress after what happened.

Finally, after collecting himself, he stepped into the building with Vision just behind. The climb all the way up to the top floor was familiar—a good kind of familiar that James craved. It had always been so simple during his stay here, so quiet and peaceful, he and Soldat had started creating themselves a life here and then…

James shook his head, pushing the thought aside. What’s done is done.

He only hopes that whatever happens in the future, they’d be able to settle down and just _live_.

Ms Yarner is on the landing and his heart rises to this throat.

She smiles at him and Vision. “Can I help you by any means?”

She was the last tenant this high up now.

“It’s quite already ma’am.” Vision smiles. “We were heading up to the last apartment.”

Her eyes flicker with realisation and her smile dims sadly a bit. “James’ apartment, yes?”

James swallowed, doesn’t trust himself to speak and give himself away.

“James’ apartment.” Vision dips his chin. “We’re here to collect the last few things of Mr Barnes.”

“Do you happen to know how he is?” She questions; worry evident. “The sweet thing always kept to himself but he seemed too shy to be able to do such a thing willingly.”

James has to fight the blush. Soldat’s presences hums with amusement. James is quick to remind him she’s talking about them both as she had, in fact, met them, albeit she didn’t know they were two of them inside this body.

“We have enough proof to prove he’s innocent of the bombing, there is work being down for everything else.”

“Ah, I’m glad. He always seemed so tormented by something. Poor thing refused to tell me about it but I supposed he didn’t wish to put such a burden on someone. Although, I would like to mention that at the time of the bombing, James was having lunch with me.”

James felt breathless— _she’s right/Yebena mat’!_

Vision perks up too. “He was? I have seen the investigation notes, were you not questioned?”

“No.” Yarner huffed, rather irritated and James bit back a smile as his chest warmed with admiration and—perhaps a type of love for the woman. “I was quite angry and when I tried to phone in to say as such, I was told it was unnecessary.”

“Oh?” Vision hummed. “Well, we’ll have to remedy that.” Vision turned to him. “Why don’t you go on up and get a head start?”

James nodded, flashing Ms Yarner a warm smile and continued up.

 _I told you we could trust the woman/I never said we couldn’t_ , James answered Soldat. But James wouldn’t deny the hesitation when she’d first reached out when she’d seen them struggling with practically everything. She’d shown them how to cook and care for themselves in all the ways they’d been neglecting. James wonders if this love he feels for Ms Yarner, he felt for his own mother.

He hopes so.

* * *

The apartment is a mess.

His eyes fall onto his journal from where Steve had dropped it. It had partly slid under the fridge and James plucked it up, opening it up to the page the photo was sticking out off. He’d stolen the image from a HYDRA base they’d snuck into and raided for information. It was one of him in his army uniform, hat and all.

He feels a slight longing for simpler days when he looks at it.

He slides the image down to a move secure position before closing the book again

“Pisică?” he calls, normally whether she wanted a fuss or not, she’d come when he called.

 _Mmmroaw_!

The sound of pattering paws, she came scurrying out from under a cabinet. He knelt, dropping his journal on the counter to instead lift her into his arms. She starts purring immediately, rubbing her forehead on his jaw and—James exhales, fingers sinking into her fur and feels himself reflex at knowing she was safe.

“I’m sorry, krasotka.” James scratches her jaw and she blinks up at him and meows again. He turns to the cabinets, knowing there should be tuna in one of them. “Let see if there’s food for you, baby. I doubt you’ve eaten well since I left, huh?”

A soft trill and James smiles.

* * *

It’s half an hour later when Vision comes through the door and Soldat looks up at him. Pisică had curled around his neck, purring away as he’d gotten on with gathering the last few things to head out.

Vision smiled. “I am glad to see she is unharmed.”

A curious meow and Soldat’s lips curl. “We are too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yebena mat' – holy shit.
> 
> Krasotka – pretty one


End file.
